Conventionally, data transfer devices and data transfer systems, which are designed to compress data according to predetermined compression algorithms so as to transfer compressed data to networks, have been developed, and therefore data transfer technologies using compression algorithms have been disclosed in various documents. Patent Literature Document 1 discloses a parallel computer of a distributed storage type, which is improved in terms of throughputs when transferring messages through networks connecting a plurality of processor nodes. Patent Literature Document 2 discloses a high-speed batch file transfer method and device which is able to demonstrate an adequate performance of a high-speed computer network by improving throughputs in file transfer modes. Patent Literature Document 3 discloses a data transfer processing system which is designed to selectively execute data compression and data non-compression. Patent Literature Document 4 discloses a file transfer system which is designed to determine necessity concerning data compression for each type of file. Patent Literature Document 5 discloses a data transfer control device which is designed to carry out a compression process on uncompressed data while transferring compressed data to a computer in a data transfer operation between a computer and a data compression device. Non-Patent Literature Document 1 discloses a technology of improving an effective throughput by concurrently carrying out a CPU-bound compression process and an I/O-bound transfer process.